<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Kombat: A Forgotten Hero 2 by TimedWatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942442">Mortal Kombat: A Forgotten Hero 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher'>TimedWatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The MK Hero Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Oral Sex, dickgirl, mk9, mortal kombat 9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having thought he had seen the worst of it in the flesh pits, his future mother in law had other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The MK Hero Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 (Revised)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This revised edition takes the story to the three chaptered length sequel I had planned out, but if you think the original reads better, don't worry, it's now archived as part of the first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He forcibly removed the penis from his mouth, which was hard to do considering its length and her hold on his skull. He looked up past her toned abs, gigantic set of tits and to her animalistic eyes. "P-p-please-uh-I need-uh-a break." He whined, his vocal patterns interrupted with every word he spoke by the activity behind him: another Mileena was jackhammering his ass with crazy, wanton fury. He tried his best to spread himself open for her, but it did little to help stop how painful it felt.</p>
<p>Mileena's cage of teeth opened. "No breaksssss, human..." Hand on her spit shined cock, she jammed it back down his throat; his mind going blank.</p>
<p>====================</p>
<p>Falling down, his face was now partially submerged into a thick batch of ejaculate, his exhales caused bubbles to rise up and pop from the estrogen laden stew. A puddle of sweetly smelling semen, his nose sinus deep in it. A gift from the Mileenas after he had grown sick of their advances, so they circlejerked him a meal for later...</p>
<p>How thoughtful.</p>
<p>He meant to tear away, to pull himself up from their compiled eruptions - but he didn't have the heart anymore. Would this be his final resting place? Face down in a gutter would be a more dignified passing.</p>
<p>"Away with you. Shoo." A familiar voice, yet it wasn't the one he wanted to hear. Proper and royal, but not sweet or loving. He knew instantly - how could he forget that witch who tore him from his love?</p>
<p>There was a crescendo of howls and monstrous moans - loud hissing from all directions, an attempt to hold their ground, before he started hearing the patter of naked barefeet and hands scampering away from his position. He felt something try and pull on his wrist, before offering up a growl and doing the same as the others; leaving him possibly in a worse position than being bottom totem in the pack of Mileenas.</p>
<p>The surface was breached, and long, slender, cold fingers poked around the curdled goop, searching. A couple days ago, a hand with a sharp nailed end would have scared him, but this was business as usual down here. That's when the sharp nails had him by his scalp, pulling him from the waste. Wrenched up from the pool, he made no show of it, no big gasp for air.</p>
<p>He played dead.</p>
<p>Scraping away the collected jizm of the Mileenas from his lips with her thumbs, fingers holding upon his throat like he were a chalice she were about to drink from, she looked down on him like the pathetic wretch he was. "My my, aren't you a dirty boy? I barely recognized you under all this demon semen." Was he supposed to laugh?</p>
<p>"If you're wondering why all of a sudden I give you reprieve from your hell... well, I think your punishment was rather drastic." She tapped alongside his adams apple, causing him to swallow. "I don't think my daughter would ever forgive me if you perished down here." She made a big show of it, her hand above her black heart. Sindel was clearly lying through her sharp and angled teeth, but he was in no position to argue - still, the once lit ember of hope he had for seeing Kitana had reignited.</p>
<p>She looked over and away from him, something in the distance must have spooked her, because she quickly scooped him up. His head fall back, his legs falling limp and slack. He was being carried off, but not by the woman he loved. Sindel was tainting this muscle memory of Kitana saving him from Sheeva. He wanted to struggle free from her arms, but he was beyond weak. His one act of defiance, letting slip loose his arm, was quickly corrected by Sindel in a hiccup, her strength catching him off guard, as he thought it was all in the hair she commanded.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes blinded him, a big glowing white square, maybe the first sign of natural light he had seen since he had been down here, as the shape of two guards formed, who held themselves at the ready with spears; cautious of what was inside this place.</p>
<p>He couldn't blame them.</p>
<p>He bobbed and weaved in her clutch, unsure of where he was being carried. A smell hit him, like honeysuckle; it easily masked the Mileena urine that they would sometimes drizzle him down with, and that was a powerful stink. Then he was thrown like so much trash - her real opinion of him for sure, but he didn't crash painfully, splashing instead. It boiled, but didn't burn, as he landed into a warm, hot tub like, soup - and like that, every bad smell and stain had washed away.</p>
<p>That's when he emerged, the water shallow, allowing him to stand at his knees, feeling re-energized as streams rained down off him. The place was smaller than he imagined, yet still impressive. Water flowed in from an unknown source behind a rocky wall that dented in like a giant golfball had hit the place, the castle clearly built around it rather than trying to change it, with a separate mix of gold, brass and cement making up the foundation underneath. Sindel meanwhile laid nearby the pool like a gothic beach bunny, her black and purple colored high heeled boots hanging up above her in a lazy x; her cleavage bunched up by her folded arms, making her already large chest melons look even bigger.</p>
<p>Sindel didn't say anything as he pulled himself out of the royal bath in front of her, admiring instead her long colored dark and sharp nails, before she gave them a casual snap. Out of nowhere, a gaggle of veiled women surrounded him, their feminity clear in that loose clothing they wore, giggling all the way to him, their movements like vipers, but hands like marshmallows, as they whisked him away behind a wooden partition, out of sight from Sindel. They further cleaned him down, scrubbing off dirt, while also removing what little was left of his clothes, leaving him starkly nude. Being embarrassed and covering up at this point would be silly - but he was, because the only woman that should ever see him naked is Kitana, and they've all been getting a free peepshow.</p>
<p>A big pair of silver scissors came out, and he recoiled at first, covering his groin; as for all he knew, under their masks was more sharp fanged faces. He could actually hear them exert in frustration, as it took several attempts before they successfully chopped off the spider nest that his hair had become, styling it short - but they didn't stop there, going so far as trimming off the facial hair that managed to grow while he was down there.</p>
<p>Pushed and prodded, he stood before Sindel, as they acted like game show booth girls, appraising him and his unique features in nonsense noises.</p>
<p>Her creamy white eyes hid every intention she had, but she was clearly looking him over. She tilted, her thumb under her chin, two fingers on her cheek, her other hand supporting her elbow, as she seemed to be thinking about something.</p>
<p>Something relating to him.</p>
<p>"I'll take him."</p>
<p>====================</p>
<p>Sat on a plush bed, sporting a charcoal tunic with a brown leather belt, he stared uncomfortably off at the large wooden frame surrounded by pillared marble. Usually with tunics, you had some sort of leggings or pants to go with it.</p>
<p>Anything.</p>
<p>He was exposed down there. He honestly felt like there was more dignity to clinging to the tatters that remained after what the Mileenas did to him.</p>
<p>Yet he wasn't just waiting for his put upon mistress to arrive, he was feeling out the material beneath him. No, he wasn't going to give up. There was a way out - and he just needed to plan it right.</p>
<p>Kicking his feet forward, he ran over to an alcove which had a pair of wooden shutters. Near the top of both of them was a swishing curve that had a beam of light pouring in. He undid the locks and grabbed at the two knobs, and pushed on them.</p>
<p>He nearly flung out to his death - he danced on the tips of his toes, swaying in the breeze, almost using the doors at his sides like wings, but he was really holding on for dear life. There was a very, VERY, steep incline - in fact, it was just a straight down drop, the castle wall stopping, but the drop still going. There was a cascading array of trees that scaled up and off into the distance, with a painted depth that seemed insurmountable. The tops of the trees lost so much detail, they looked more like green colored hot air balloons than flora.</p>
<p>No... no amount of rope would be good enough - let alone the kind he'd have to make from tied up bed sheets.</p>
<p>Catching his footing and putting his heart back into its cage after it tried to escape, he brought it back in, shutting it, before climbing back inside, his whole body shaking; he tumbled out, nearly kissing the ground of his prison, happy not to have vertigo.</p>
<p>That's when Sindel stepped in.</p>
<p>"On your knees already?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Why, I don't have to train you at all." Her voice taunting to say the least.</p>
<p>He shot up in defiance. "What do you want with me?" He could only guess what his future role might have been, but he had a good idea.</p>
<p>"I thought I made that clear, my little slave." She strode over without fear, and the closer she got, the more he slouched in her presence. The armored bikini split into a V shape around her middle, showing off her ripped abs as well as exposing her giant set of mammaries, unafraid of displaying her aged beauty.</p>
<p>He tried to meet her pale gaze, but couldn't. It seemed as if her heavy use of eye shadow, along with a finishing touch of angled dark lines that jutted up from the corners of her eyes, were to compensate for the lack of pupils, but what she ended up with was predatory in nature - but maybe that was the point, as her makeup browbeat him down. "Sindel, I'll do whatever you want, but please, I beg you... let me see Kitana." He sounded so weak.</p>
<p>She leaned in before pinching his face, grabbing up whatever fat she could find, almost painfully so; her lips puckering out as she jiggled it. "Oooooo, you're just so cute when you think you have any say in the matter."</p>
<p>"I mean it-AH!" He felt the blood rushing to his head, as a familiar feeling hair vine wrapped around his ankle, hoisting him in the air, his tunic now acting like a kilt, coming down like drapes over the belt.</p>
<p>Her voice lowered an octave, becoming shrill, almost painful. "Petulant worm! I didn't bring you up from the depths just to defy me!" Whatever tact she was trying previously had slipped away, clearly losing patience, and he was fearful that he would get the full brunt of whatever punishment she had in store for him. "If you satiate this old woman and her needs, I may allow you visitation..." The armor that seemed molded to her figure floated away from her body, the tear drop forms that covered her globes were the last to go, her jugs sagging extremely heavy like they were full of milk. It was all territory he had seen before, but it was all still impressive, including the light shade brown nipples that contrasted with his memory of Kitana's dark pink ones. He'd teeth on both sets if he could.</p>
<p>He hated admitting this skunk haired, ghostly witch was attractive, as he tried his best to keep a stern face while staring directly into the face of her cock, a gleaming sheen of precum already on it, her washboard stomach even more impressive up close. The momentum of his hanging eventually sending him in kissing distance of her penis, as he hadn't folded in his lips fully, Sindel's cockhead left a smear across them - but as soon as he retracted them, he regretted it, the smell and taste hitting him like a punch. He was really gonna have to do it, huh?</p>
<p>She wagged her fat boner, as if it were a flask of water and he was in need of a drink, flecking with white droplets. He wasn't thirsty for her dick, he was just trying to do the job she asked.</p>
<p>At least that's what he kept telling himself, as he opened up his mouth to accept her.</p>
<p>The muscle was intensely cold, like an icicle made flesh. He expected the worst from her, yet there seemed to be more dignity and respect in this than when he was sodomized by those cave dwelling monster women, as she allowed him to accommodate to her size - or maybe he was just fooling himself. Gripping onto her thighs, he tried to focus, slurping and slorping around the milky shaft, all while imagining the lightly tanned skin of Kitana instead, wondering if orally pleasing the princess of Edenia would be similar.</p>
<p>Sindel quickly grew tired of his slow ways however, as the large pink and pale prick assaulted his mouth with ferocity, scrubbing his gums like a toothbrush, leaving a salty taste wherever she could. He sputtered and blew around it, but that seemed to make her want to do it more. His hands losing hold of her; now slipping and sliding, he tried to brace himself.</p>
<p>She withdrew herself from him for a moment, allowing him a breath and creating a bridge of spit from her tip to his mouth, before she slapped it against his face, the sound of meaty wet whaps filling the room. He winced with every delivery, wanting her to just get it over with.</p>
<p>Jabbing it back in, Sindel shoved it against his tonsils, before Sindel deep throat fucked him, as he gurgled and choked, still not having learned how to give a proper blowjob despite all of the Mileena clones having their turn, bobbing back and forth against her in a wave like motion; up, then down, up, then down again.</p>
<p>Her wrinkle free balls smacking and smothering his nose, he only breathed her musk, that tight outfit leaving a sweaty fragrance behind. "Ah... ah... ah..." Sindel moaned out in breathy exhales, her pace having slowed. The sloppy suckjob seemed like it was coming to a close, and he couldn't have been happier.</p>
<p>Then she wrapped her arms around his midsection, and he couldn't have prepared himself for what she was about to do. Clenching him into a vice, it felt like she was gonna break his spine in two with that bearhug, and he didn't deny she could do it, that was what scared him. "I knew those horny monsters would train you well!" She yelled out, as she gagged him with her meat and while her balls beat his face, and with one final thrust, the meat popsicle went from cold to hot, as her member spasmed and then exploded in spurts; he swallowed without question, not wanting to draw her ire. "Yes! YES! You brilliant little cocksucking whore!"</p>
<p>She let him fall back onto his feet, as her cock left and residual cum followed it. Her once pink cock was now a shade of annoyed red, the slit still weeping sperm. Before the sticky globule could fall to the floor, he launched himself forward, gobbling it up, as well as her once proud womanhood that was now shrinking and wormy, looking up to her, hoping he had left a good enough impression so he could be allowed to see Kitana.</p>
<p>"Mmmhhmphmph... hohooh... aaah..." Her fingers slipped and swayed over her chin and lip as she made random onomatopoeia, clearly pleased. "I see now why my daughter fancies you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 (Revised)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Queen Sindel requests your company."</p>
<p>His mind ached from being up early... or late, he wasn't sure; now being led around in near pitch black. He felt like he could be shanked at any moment, the opinions of the guards no doubt low of him for the purpose he served. Great food and great housing, but did they forget what he had to do to get those things? He'd easily trade them for their job.</p>
<p>He imagined there'd be zero takers.</p>
<p>He stumbled inside after a push, as he was sealed in with her.</p>
<p>Sindel sat, her legs spread wide. She sometimes took hold of a knee as she posed with a glass goblet, sipping maroon wine. </p>
<p>At least, he was sure it was wine...</p>
<p>Behind her on a symbol that curved downward into a ledge, were lit scarlet colored candles that had been placed inside skulls that were lined up in a row, their jaws open to allow more light; a warm glow reflecting off the strewn about cushions. Some of the wax had already started melting, like blood through the teeth, as they poured off into a grate; many lines crusting before they could even make it. "Good evening." She threw out invitingly, a self assuredness in her appeal. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable." She schooched over. "I want you to BE, comfortable." She set down her drink, now laying on her stomach, as she rested wrist over wrist, her large bust bunched up between her arms, looking like a sex kitten goddess - as much as that was possible, looking absolutely creepy without any pupils.</p>
<p>"I... I appreciate the offer, but my heart is with Kitana..." What he did earlier was by force, nothing more.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't bore me with talk of Kitana." Sindel rolled out from her position in frustration, picking up her drink and taking a swig of it, then setting it back down. "You should worry about pleasing me instead."</p>
<p>"In exchange for what?"</p>
<p>Sindel gazed beyond her swirling liquid, a disgruntlement she tried her best to hide, like she never had to bargain with anyone before in her life. "Very well - but I expect things in return if you ever want to see her again." She crooked a finger, and told him to come hither with it.</p>
<p>He broke his stance, as he flopped near her with disinterest that he tried to pass off as nervousness. "Let me have a look at you again..." She took him by the nape of his neck, and craned him back towards herself. "Yes... I made the right decision." Sindel angled herself nose to nose with him, her glossy lips reflective. "Kiss me." He did, weakly, closing his eyes late into it. Sindel was handsy, petting his inner thigh, teasing him by reaching further up, but then stopping, before she pulled him down with her. There was a satisfied lip smack as she left him, looking down on him, her power over the situation obvious. "I almost believed you were into it." She said, her middle finger painfully tracing below the low cut neckline of his tunic, grimacing at the way she treated his ribs. "Do you just have something against older women?"</p>
<p>He spoke as seriously as he could. "I wish what I felt had anything to do with your age."</p>
<p>She seemed to take offense at that.</p>
<p>He was thrown over a pillow that seemed impossible to sleep on, his stomach resting on it, while he was bent down in front of her, with her fingers dug into where the skin of his clavicle sunk in as she positioned her cock at his hole. Her push inside him was slow and intimate, stretching him out slowly to get used to it; her smoky voice panting out a hint of relief at being inside him.</p>
<p>She picked up speed, yet it was never anything he couldn't handle, possibly due to with her age. "Am I better than Kitana?" He non-verbally responded, just trying to focus on what little pleasure Sindel's thrusts offered him. </p>
<p>She stabbed, but didn't puncture his skin, reminding him of what he had to say by asking him again. "Yes!" He exclaimed back to her.    </p>
<p>Sindel then removed her threat, now groping him all over. "Oh, what's this?" She flipped up that bit of clothing over his erection, before taking a firm handful of him. "Fantasize of Kitana all you wish, but remember, I'm the only one who can fulfill them." Sindel took intermediate turns stroking him and then pumping him, but as she got closer and closer, she kissed the back of his neck, almost worshipful of him, as he felt her hot splashing of ejaculation on his insides.</p>
<p>He still dreamed those were kisses from Kitana.</p>
<p>====================</p>
<p>"Special delivery to the prettiest lady in all of Edenia." He reached his arm through the square porthole, his face squished close. Her prison was one of luxury and velvet. It was fit for her and a far cry from the flesh pits where he had been staying until recently.</p>
<p>"My love!" Kitana rushed over. She was fast in her stride, reminding him of her agility against Sheeva. "Can it be true?" Standing back, he let her hand pass through. He began dabbing her strong yet dainty knuckles along his face, like it were the much needed wet rag for his love sick warm head. "I thought you would have surely perished in the pits. What happened?"</p>
<p>He met her face to face again. "I was given reprieve... Sindel asked me to do some work for her... but while I'm waiting to start, I can think of a way for us to escape." He examined her room for ways out, and it was just a bleak a situation as his: there were slits for light, but nothing human could fit through them.</p>
<p>"I don't understand - what work would she have you do?"</p>
<p>He tried to think of any good excuse. "You know how I'm from Earth? Well, she needs me to... bridge gaps in the language and culture for when she and Kahn conquer it." He tried to change the subject. "What of you? Are you well?"</p>
<p>Kitana let out a big sigh of relief. "I'm just really... really... happy to see you."</p>
<p>He mustered the best smile he could under the circumstances, and so did she.</p>
<p>They kissed.</p>
<p>"Is it okay if I just hang onto you for awhile?"</p>
<p>"It is." Kitana crooked her arm, cradling him. He nuzzled it, swaying in her single grip like a new born babe lovesick for his mother. She then started humming something sweet, the vibrations from her throat sending waves of contentment all throughout him.</p>
<p>No pleasure of flesh could compare to this.</p>
<p>====================</p>
<p>Any heights of elation he felt from his visit were tempered, as he returned to find Sindel lounging on his bed, gazing at her fingernails. "Ah, my slave has finished his self-flagellation ritual."</p>
<p>"Self-flagellation?"</p>
<p>"Yes... you're punishing yourself with your want of something you'll never have." She sounded so smug. "When you could be..." She stood, approaching, her heels clicking slow as she circled him, flaunting herself. "Appreciating what you have now." Sindel tilted his chin upwards, her nail sharp, almost enough to prick some blood.</p>
<p>He rolled with her digit, before dodging it completely. "Look, I still don't get what you want from me specifically. Can't you get it from that Kahn guy? You are married."</p>
<p>She scoffed. "Do you think ours was a ceremony of loooove?" She rolled that 'o' on her tongue, her voice spiteful. "Those bath attendants have seen more of him than I." Her fists balled up against her hips as she posed. "If Kahn is allowed his harem, why am I not allowed to indulge?"</p>
<p>His hand flapped back and forth between them. "So what is this? Your attempt to get back at him?"</p>
<p>She closed the distance, planting hands on him, her soulless eyes with an undead and unnerving quality with her so near - but he didn't break contact. "Oh please. Don't credit yourself too much." She swiped fluff off his shoulders in a condescending fashion, like he were a small child in need of looking respectable. "This is more about punishing that little ungrateful daughter of mine."</p>
<p>He took up the sword and shield for his woman. "Ungrateful? What did Kitana ever do to you."</p>
<p>Sindel raised an eyebrow. "She brought you into my home uninvited, didn't she?"</p>
<p>====================</p>
<p>Sindel strapped him down into some medieval torture device, his neck locked. He gulped. "I thought you were going to take me to sit with you on your throne."</p>
<p>A finger hit his chin in an almost shushing fashion. "You-" She paused with that theatricality. "Shall be my throne."</p>
<p>Sindel lifted two dress flaps that hung off her rear while taking position above him. Her athletic yet thick thighs still seemed ill-equipped at being able to hold up the jiggly rump that hovered above. Sindel pulled on her tight leotard which was wedged up her crack, straining to scrunch it up, before snapping it to the side, both globes wobbling.</p>
<p>Sindel's ass descended, the heart shape shadowing him, until they metaphorically swallowed his features.</p>
<p>Her large pale cheeks smothered his face, the smell of akin to death and potpourri, as the tip of his nose tickled her wrinkle. He wriggled underneath to no avail. She was cold, but it didn't stop his temperature from rising; his face now sweaty as she just sat there, not doing anything.</p>
<p>"Your struggling only pleases me, fool." Sindel ground herself against him. "Now taste of me, or suffocate." His tongue met her bleached looking anus, the taste no better than the smell, but it could have been worse. He breached past her winking defense, worming up her depths. Soon, he could feel her clamping around his tongue, as she subtly started bouncing on him like it were a penis. All while this was happening, some of his spit leaked back out from her ass; which was a nasty accumulation of his breath and whatever was in her starfish.</p>
<p>She then froze up; her spine stiffening, her legs tensing, as warm sticky fluid landed on his chest and stomach in waves, while he still explored her with swirling motions.</p>
<p>Sindel, shaky legged, stepped off the apparatus. Taking her still leaking cock, she stuffed the pulsating, red and heavy thing back into her dress with a snap back into place. She then fixed her messy hair, throwing the big thing back up like it were a wig, before walking away, satisfied.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>====================</p>
<p>Something clanged near him. He was surprised, to say the least, as Sindel unveiled the cloth from it. Gilded bars expanded out, then back in. It reminded him of a mini fortress. What resided inside jumped up to the swing in the middle, swaying on twiggy legs. "I thought you needed a friend." Small and shifty with beady black eyes, it was a bird alright. "From one caged animal to another."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks." Dark blue with an aqua blue center, certain parts of it looked like it had fallen into cans of paint. Sindel was gone before he could ask if it even had a name. Was that his job now? </p>
<p>A couple hit him, as he looked at its sharp, hawkish beak. Blueberry was the nickname he was gonna give Kitana once they were free - but was it even friendly? Bitter irony if he named something Blueberry and the first thing it did to him was bite his finger off. "Blueberry. When me and Kitana are back together, don't get confused." </p>
<p>God, he was talking to a bird.</p>
<p>====================</p>
<p>While washing behind his ears (at Sindel's request), he noticed that he had left the bathing area with towel in hand. No questions asked.</p>
<p>Scrunching it tight, water seeping through his fist, he kept a low profile as he walked back to his room.</p>
<p>Not a guard or another living soul asked him about it.</p>
<p>So he did it again.</p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>Pretty soon, he had a stash of them he kept underneath his bed. Despite his assessment from earlier, if he stripped them in half and used the right knot, and with a bit of testing... it might be possible to escape.</p>
<p>He'd just have to figure out a way to get Kitana here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 (Revised)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He placed the water and the bird food inside the little home, and Blueberry responded by tweeting in birdy excitement, and he hooted right back at it. He watched it pick over both, making sure he had his fill, and that's when he presented his digit, held static like its swing, and it wasn't long before it hopped on.</p><p>He sat back with the lightweight avian, letting it inch back and forth - but Sindel's words rattled around his head. This thing ultimately was trapped, wasn't it? If this bird were Kitana, of course he'd let her go.</p><p>He walked over to that cove to the outside, sighing a moment as he opened it; the sun and outside air pouring in as he tried to get it going, flouncing his finger up and down. "Fly. Fly away!" Yet the bird did nothing, continuing to perch on his hand. It even tilted his head like it were confused at his actions.</p><p>Something seemed wrong.</p><p>He really looked at the bird, and he realised why it wasn't trying to get away:</p><p>Its wings had been clipped.</p><p>====================</p><p>Back from another bathing session, he hunkered down, ready to place a new towel amongst his treasure trove.</p><p>The color drained from his face. </p><p>His open palm patted down the now cold and empty space that resided here, as if that would bring them back.</p><p>They were all gone...</p><p>He wanted to erupt and scream, but Sindel found him first, calling to him, but her words were vapor, and all he could focus on was the blinding hatred, as she had renewed that feeling in him.</p><p>Her fingers trailed along his chin, trying to get him to rise. "How's my trophy boy?" He waited for the right moment, and went for a bite like a yappy dog.</p><p>She reeled back. "After I so graciously gave you visitation rights, this is how you repay me?" Her hair wrapped around his middle, bringing him up from his hands and knees, his shoulders bulging as he tried to break out of it.</p><p>"I could have you castrated. I could do it myself, in fact." She flashed her rows of daggers that could give Mileena's a run for their money. "Or I could stick you legs first into the flesh pits and pull up the rest of you later." That didn't break him. "Or maybe... I could have Kitana's head served to you on a silver platter..." Her nail pricked her lip. "Yes... YOU... will live, and SHE... will die." Her theatric display would have been laughable if he didn't already know what she was capable of.</p><p>His fighting ways stopped. "N-n-n-no ma'am, I mean, Queen Sindel, please don't hurt Kitana."</p><p>"Ma'am... I like the sound of that." Her hair slammed him down into the bed, and he wasn't sure if he had a concussion or not, his head now dizzy. He tried to turn, and when he saw her levitating above, she was like an apparition in a dream; her movements wavy. She pounced on him, her fingers jamming his gums into his teeth. "You'll address me as ma'am from now on."</p><p>"Yes... ma'am..." She then stole a kiss from him, her tongue slathering his front teeth, not allowing him to reciprocate, even if he wanted to, before finally letting go.</p><p>She threw him up on his back, folding his legs over in different directions, pointing them at 10 and 2; Sindel's disturbing yet attractive visage all encompassing, her fingers feeling him up and down like a cold breeze. Her soulless white eyes sizing up his hole. "You're not even worthy of my spit, worm." Guiding herself with her hand wrapped around it, Sindel then pressed her toadstool down with her four fingers, popping into him. She plugged him closed, her head tilting back with a look of relief, like she hadn't felt this in awhile, her throat and chin strangely vivacious for someone so old, like that of a models.</p><p>He almost grinned at the feeling of her intrusion. Did she really think this was the worst he had been through? He was pleased to find while Sindel was big, she wasn't actively carving him up from the inside like Sheeva's flesh mace had done. The icy phallus shrunk him though. Not that he minded, as removing any possible pleasure from this experience would be a good thing. He just laid there and took, as she used him. "Was this how my daughter made love to you, whelp?"</p><p>He didn't respond.</p><p>That was his first mistake.</p><p>He was flipped onto his stomach, and her thrusting became harsher, as it seemed like he was warming up her frigid cock, her passion more firey. Her face now filled with an uncaring animal ferocity, her spine arched, becoming like that of a hedgehog, her greyish white and black hair like little spiny needles, as she did everything in her power to hump him for her release, attaching to him like a backpack, her breasts pressed into his back, nipples poking.</p><p>Her clawed hands dug into his face, which at first, just seemed like she was using his head as her reins as she drove home her point into his ass, and as she derived her pleasure from him anally, her hands began to scratch inch by inch; a crimson mask pouring freshly. It didn't start out hurting at first, in fact, he seemed confused as to why he was seeing red.</p><p>Then it hit him.</p><p>Feeling like those razor claws were going to kill him, he experienced searing, nearly blinding pain, as she serrated his skin. "Agh! Agh! Hnnngh! NGH!". It caused him to do something he hadn't done in awhile:</p><p>He began to cry, the noise coming out in dry heaves</p><p>"This ass belongs to me! Understand!? Forget Kitana! It's MINE!" She spoke through her gritted teeth, after biting down in anger. The furious rutting continued, as he reached back, attempting to rid himself of her, instead, squeezing each of her heavy and bouncing cheeks, which only forced more inches of her girth deeper inside.</p><p>Her arms formed an x across his chest, as she pulled back on him, falling, never letting go for a second. "Yesssss..." She hissed out her orgasm, pumping into him fast at first, but gradually slowing. Her hardness only leaving when she wanted it outside of him, which uncorked him, and he could feel her juices start to gush forth onto the bed. Sindel slurped up some of his blood, leaving a trail like that of a vampire from her lip all the way down to her chin, before she pushed some of her leaking cum back inside him. "We'll have to do this again sometime."</p><p>====================</p><p>The gel Kitana once used on him seemed to have worked, his face mostly returning to normal. He sat staring at the mirror, still checking out his remaining scars, as the heavy door shifted and creaked to his right, he didn't even turn his head, expecting Sindel like usual, but the foot steps were heavier. No familiar high inch heeled clicks. More like the sound of naked feet...</p><p>"Thought you were safe from me, didn't you, human?" That booming, deep, yet feminine voice he first encountered here, from the first woman he met here - the very first woman who also raped him:</p><p>Sheeva.</p><p>He scrambled from his seat, trying to create distance from the four armed beast-girl, but there was nothing that could save him.</p><p>Other than maybe jumping out the window...</p><p>"Sindel-SINDEL!" He shouted past Sheeva.</p><p>"She was the one who rewarded me with you." Sheeva cracked her three fingered knuckles. Her tiny red gymnast spandex left little to the imagination, but he knew what she possessed between those toned legs, and he didn't want to think about it. "I've been waiting a long time for this..." Her voice lowered to an attempted sensual allure, her glowing animal eyes half-lidded, her many arms and fingers massaging those animalistic spots on her back and biceps, as she pried apart her top, letting fly her golden brown engorged tits.</p><p>"But you'd kill me if you tried, and I don't think Sindel would like that at all." He spoke with animated madman insanity, assure his logic made sense.</p><p>Instead of explaining, she finished stripping, she fingered the tucked away area, and out it emerged, her two tennis balls and all, now holding her length like a trunk. She showed off her large and long dick proudly, impressive even flaccid.</p><p>Yet it lacked that one distinct feature that nearly killed him the first time:</p><p>Spikes</p><p>Where were the spikes?</p><p>The sharp points on her cock had indeed been shaved down; the implements that had been there to punish those that would be foolish enough to come across her were long gone. It was like the gargantuan beast between her legs that had been declawed, but it still was an angry and fanged beast that could kill him if he wasn't careful. "Those maidens at the bath really do good work."</p><p>Still, that could have been a trick. What if she could retract them, then deploy them at will while she was screwing him? Not that he wanted her to screw him anyway, especially not with anything that huge.</p><p>He leaped onto his bed, faking her out one way and to another. She just held her arms out like that of a spindly spider goddess, ready to snatch him, moving as he moved. Thinking he had created an opening, he darted, only to be caught by her. Her fist delivered like cement into his stomach. He spat in the air as he raised up for just a moment, his gut held by her punch. His feet went limp, but he didn't fall; instead, strung up by Sheeva's other hands, now face to face with her. She had bones protruding from her skull in a perfectly uniform fashion her, hair carefully cropped in a mohawk ponytail combo to avoid them. Her towering frame compared to his obvious, with how high he had to go to even see eye to eye. "That's for my humiliation at the hands of Kitana because of you."</p><p>"And this..." Her hands reached under his tunic, as she swirled around his buttocks in an embarrassing fashion; a smirk emerging on Sheeva's face. "Is because you have an ass fit for a Shokan..." She mocked.</p><p>He coughed. "You really missed me that much, huh?"</p><p>Sheeva ignored his words. In fact, she let him go. Yet, he didn't fall. Strange...</p><p>He looked down.</p><p>The veiny base of her shaft now ran between his legs, holding him up. He was burned by her loins, as the rod radiated intense heat upon his thighs, like a flashlight that had been on too long.</p><p>And that... he gulped... was going to go inside him.</p><p>She picked him up by his legs again, turning him away from her, splaying him far and wide. One pair of arms held up his ass, while the other wrapped around his legs and up behind his head, those thick fingers pushing on his neck, as if trying to make him to watch what she was about to do to him. He could feel it prod his taint, the size bigger than even Sindel's balled fist, before moving it back to that gape Sheeva forced open.</p><p>Sheeva took his breath away; even with that training from Sindel just a day ago, he shivered and shook, writhing, as even taking the bulbous head was agonizing, let alone him further being lowered onto her pole.</p><p>As that meat stick crept through his system, he felt the smoothed over edges, and he still expected them to become lethal at any moment - but there was nothing he could do; not that he was trying to do anything, as his mind had gone elsewhere. He had found himself amongst the clouds, unable to think or feel anymore, just experience the ride that he was on in that pretzeled position he was in</p><p>And what a ride.</p><p>Sheeva fucked him braindead silly, at a pace that not even that sadist Sindel could compete with. Impacting his stomach, it felt like she was pushing right through him. Sheeva's monstrous digits seized his groin, eclipsing them entirely. She toyed with it a moment before tossing it aside. "Worthless." Her hushed frustration at his limpness blown into his ear in an exhale, before she went back to her full throttled fucking.</p><p>Sheeva sunk down to her knees, as she aimed for the heavens inside him, in repeated hard stabs into his guts. He could feel the sweat on her flexing arms, the tautness of her abs against his back. It felt like he was gonna be able to deepthroat her in reverse if she went any further, before she deposited her seed as far as she could.</p><p>"RAAAAAAAAAAARGH" The amazonian beast woman grunted out, coating his walls completely. Sheeva then dispensed with him like used tissue paper, maybe a little embarrassed to have fucked a human as she left in a hurry.</p><p>The dam in his stomach burst, and now laid up in a giant pool of her semen, his jaw slack, his arms and legs full of cramping charley horses, he just wanted to sleep it off - but as his head slumped, he saw it.</p><p>That stupid beast, in her post orgasmic haze, left the door to his prison open.</p><p>What was he saying? He should be thanking her. He couldn't believe it.</p><p>As much as she knocked his insides around, he still knew this was only chance, as he crawled slowly, desperately.</p><p>He reached through the threshold.</p><p>From nowhere, Sindel stamped his hand. She ground the three inch heel into where he could see the tendons. His fingers acted like a bugs set of legs as if it were being crushed. He could hear noises he was sure he wasn't supposed to be hearing as Sindel twisted it.</p><p>She finally let up, and he recoiled onto his side, holding the stinging flesh close, as a red mark remained. "Just remember this next time you dare to think of escaping, little one." She then pulled down and cast a robe on top of him. "Get dressed. You don't want to keep your precious Kitana waiting, do you?"</p><p>"Y-y-yes ma'am."</p><p>====================</p><p>She finally met him at the porthole, the cloak obscuring him before he brought his hood down. "Kit... Kitana... it's... me..." He breathed and gasped heavily between words.</p><p>Kitana seemed concerned. "You look so tired, and sweaty... is she drugging you? And what happened to your face!?"</p><p>His face could barely contain the hidden truth: Sindel was behind him, part of his robe thrown up and her pale cock violating him as he spoke to his love. </p><p>Sindel's cold, snake like hands, searched all over him, tweezing his nipples, as he tried his best to keep up appearances with his love. "No Kitana... everything... is going to be... alright..."</p><p>He groaned, staining his front cloth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>